


Moments In Between

by esotaria (hermitcave)



Category: West Wing
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-19
Updated: 2011-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermitcave/pseuds/esotaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Moving my fan work from livejournal to here. This is one of my older pieces.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Moments In Between

**Author's Note:**

> Moving my fan work from livejournal to here. This is one of my older pieces.

She’d always known she would love this job. Not in this White House, with this president – that had taken her by surprise.

But she had dreamed of one day working in the White House ever since she was small. That dream had carried her through high school, college, law school, into the capital itself. Heart a-quiver, she had pictured debating with politicians, crafting laws, shaping the future of America with her own two hands.

And yeah, that’s fun. She gets a kick out of outsmarting politicians, and remembering how the President changed his position on small business fraud because of her still gives her a warm glow.

But, surprisingly enough, it isn’t what she loves about the job. The big stuff, the things that get put in the job description…they aren’t what really matter.

It’s the moments in between; the stories that never get told because, honestly, who would care? But however trivial and boring, they linger sweet in memory.

Inventing jokes to put in the President’s speeches. Finding a muffin and a box of henna on her desk, with a letter explaining all the reasons henna would be good for her hair, as well as a nice change. Debating the Equal Rights Amendment over coffee and cold Chinese. Listening to the senior staff sing Gilbert and Sullivan. The things that remind you they aren’t just politicians; they’re people.

She took accepted a position in this White House – far from the White House of her childhood dreams – because of politics and a sense of duty.

But she’s keeping it, despite the anger of family, former friends, and her own sense of betrayal, because of the people.


End file.
